take it off
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Gray hasn't told Natsu where he works yet, and decides to surprise him with a show. / sequel to "toi plus moi ça fait boum boum boum"


_A/N: Gray is hard of hearing, not deaf - he uses hearing aids and can hear fairly well with them if people are looking at him or in small groups. In larger crowds or crowded places with lots of background noise he doesn't use them and he uses sign language instead, but can still hear some things (especially loud music)._

* * *

Natsu comes crying out Gray's name like it's the only word he knows.

"Fuck," Gray gasps, fingers digging into Natsu's hips as Natsu rides him. Sweat beads on Natsu's collarbone and plasters his hair to his neck as he tips his head back and tightens around Gray. He's gorgeous, backlit by the late afternoon sun, one hand on Gray's chest and the other wrapped around his cock as he jerks and shudders, moaning Gray's name.

Gray presses his head back into the pillow, hands guiding Natsu's hips as Natsu rocks back and forth, chest shaking, teeth sunk into his lower lip. He trembles as Gray thrusts up into him over and over, getting closer to the edge as he watches Natsu come undone.

"Fuck, yes, Gray," Natsu moans, nails digging into Gray's chest as Gray's hand moves around to grab his ass, pulling him tighter. He's so loud when they fuck, and Gray loves the sounds he makes. "Th-there, fuck, please… Gray…"

Then Natsu looks down at Gray, cheeks pink, eyes wide and framed by dark lashes, Gray's name on his lips, and Gray can't hold back anymore.

When Gray's been reduced to a shuddering wreck, Natsu collapses forward on him, breathing heavily and kissing his cheek. There's a sticky mess between them, but Gray ignores it in favor of wrapping his arms around Natsu and holding him close.

"You're so pretty," he murmurs, kissing the top of Natsu's head as Natsu cuddles close against him. He can feel Natsu laughing as he sprawls over Gray like a starfish, sighing happily in the warm beam of sunlight that spills over them.

They nearly fall asleep like that, but eventually Natsu's phone buzzes. He groans, flopping over onto his back and patting at the nightstand blindly until he finds it.

"Work?" Gray asks, nudging Natsu off him and pushing himself out of bed.

"Mm." Natsu makes a face and Gray laughs, stretching out the sore spot in his shoulder from where Natsu was laying.

"You wanna shower before you go?" Gray offers, gesturing to the bathroom. Natsu tosses his phone to the foot of the bed and slides over, reaching out and catching Gray around the waist. Gray laughs as Natsu kisses his chest, running his fingers up Gray's back, then down his arms.

He mumbles something that Gray doesn't quite catch, and when Gray nudges him, Natsu signs one-handed, _don't wanna go. I'm sleepy. _

"More like lazy," Gray replies, running his fingers through Natsu's wild hair. "It's only…" He squints at the clock. "Seven." Natsu grumbles and pushes his head up against Gray's fingers like a cat, then yawns and looks over at the bathroom resignedly.

"We're spending all day together tomorrow, remember?" Gray says, grabbing Natsu's arms and pulling him up, then nudging him toward the shower.

_Yeah, but that's with Sting and Rogue, _Natsu signs, reaching into the shower and turning it on. _At Pride. You can't fuck me senseless in the middle of a parade. _He raises his eyebrows suggestively and Gray's glad that his dark skin hides the flush that creeps into his cheeks.

"Shut up and get in the shower," he grumbles, pinching Natsu's ass. "You smell like sex."

The water is way too hot, but Gray doesn't complain as Natsu washes his hair, nails scraping against Gray's scalp. Soapy hands trail down Gray's chest, then around his hips to grab his ass and pull him close.

"Wish we had time to go again," Gray murmurs as Natsu kisses him, pushing him up against the shower wall. Natsu's already hard again against Gray's hip, and Gray can feel himself getting there, but he needs to get ready for work, too.

Natsu groans against Gray's lips, fingers tangling in Gray's hair as he slips his tongue into Gray's mouth. Gray melts into him, sighing at the taste of coffee and the sensation of Natsu pressing against him. Then he pulls back, sighing regretfully and kissing Natsu's nose.

_Tomorrow night, _he says once Natsu is dressed. Gray's still naked, sitting on the bed and combing out his hair with one hand while he signs with the other. _I have a surprise for you._

_Does that mean you are gonna fuck me at the parade? _Natsu asks, grinning at Gray. Gray rolls his eyes, trying to hide his sudden flash of anxiety with affectionate exasperation.

"Shut up and go to work," he says, pulling Natsu in for a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The parade is a vibrant exhibition; a swelling mass of screaming people, bright colors, glitter, and candy thrown at them by seven-foot-tall drag queens. By the time the evening falls and the four of them head to the club, they're all sweaty and sticky and a little bit drunk.

"You'd better not be getting tequila!" Natsu shouts in Sting's ear over the pounding bass.

Sting shakes his head. "I told you, I'm never letting you drink tequila again," he says. The bartender sets four shots on the counter – they're all bright pink – and Sting grabs one and tosses it back. "Last time you kept telling me you could speak French, and then just sang 'Le Poisson' over and over."

Natsu giggles, leaning back against Gray as he downs his own shot. It tastes like candy, smooth and sweet, and it joins the happy, heady buzz that's already tingling through his body. He grabs Gray's hands, wrapping them around his waist.

"Hey," he says suddenly, turning around and poking at Gray's nose. "You said—"

Gray shakes his head, tapping his ear, and Natsu switches to sign.

_You said you had a surprise for me, _he says, giving Gray a significant look. Natsu can't be certain under the bright lights, but he's pretty sure Gray's blushing.

_I do, _Gray replies, keeping one hand on Natsu's hip. _Soon._

Natsu grins, leaning in and kissing Gray again. He tastes like the liquor and Natsu licks it from his lips, feeling bubbles in his chest as they press together.

Gray pulls back suddenly, reaching down into his pocket for his phone. It's flashing, and he gives Natsu an apologetic look.

_I gotta deal with this, _he signs, kissing Natsu on the cheek. _Go dance, I'll be back in a bit. _

Natsu pouts, then squeezes Gray's hand and nods. He's this close to signing _I love you, _then realizes what he's doing and blinks a few times. They've only been dating for a month, and he's not sure Gray's ready for that quite yet.

_Don't be gone too long, _he says instead, then turns to Sting and Rogue, rolling his eyes when he finds them making out against the bar. Natsu sneaks his arm around Sting and grabs the shot Rogue hasn't taken yet, tossing it back as he reaches up and flicks the back of Sting's ear.

"You're an asshole," Sting shouts over the music when he turns around, but Natsu just giggles. He grabs both of their hands, tugging them out toward the dance floor. _I thought you didn't dance, _Sting signs one-handed.

"I do when I'm drunk!" Natsu shouts, and the words are lost in the music as they join the mass of bodies that are moving to the beat.

Natsu's not sure how long they dance for – he feels a bit unreal, lights blurring like a movie scene as he laughs and does his best not to fall on his face. Rogue's almost bent double laughing at him, and Natsu's sure he looks like a moron.

There's a shout from the stage and Natsu turns to look, heavy bass thrumming through his chest as neon spotlights start to flash in time with the beat. The DJ yells something that Natsu doesn't quite catch and the crowd around them starts to cheer – a writhing mass of melted makeup, leather, fishnet and glitter. Natsu isn't sure what they're cheering for, but he joins in anyway.

A silhouette appears in the midst of the lights and smoke on the stage, and the noise in the club intensifies, swelling to ear-splitting levels above the deep bass of the song that starts playing. When the figure steps forward, Natsu can see that it's a man, dressed in nothing but a button-up shirt and heels.

Natsu's only seen a male stripper once, when he went to Lucy's bachelorette party, but this guy is nothing close to Velcro pants and a cheesy cop outfit. He's backlit by the flashing lights, a provocative shadow with dark hair and sensual hips. Natsu's pretty sure Gray would appreciate this and is about to text him to get his ass back here when the man starts to dance.

_there's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
it's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all  
and they turn me on when they take it off _

The man moves with the beat of the music as his fingers drift to the buttons of his shirt, running down along them one at a time before slowly moving back up and undoing the first one. He takes a step forward and Natsu's eyes drop to his legs – the shoes he's wearing have at least six-inch heels and are a dark, glittery blue, and they make his calves look fucking fantastic.

Then the man undoes another button on his shirt, tugging it down slowly, and Natsu sees the dark outline of a tattoo on his chest. A very, very familiar tattoo that Natsu had been kissing earlier today.

"Holy shit," he whispers, looking back up at the man's face. It's Gray.

Natsu glances over at Sting with wide eyes and Sting just grins at him, then turns back to Gray and whistles at him.

Gray's hands keep moving, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt as he moves closer to the edge of the stage, tongue peeking out between lips that are _definitely _painted with lipstick. Once the last button is undone, Gray slowly teases the shirt back over his shoulders, and Natsu's eyes trace down his chest and over his stomach, to—

Gray's wearing nothing but lace underwear – a dark, rich blue that perfectly hugs the curve of his ass and dips just below the line where Natsu had traced his thumbs this morning. When Gray stretches his arms back to tug off the shirt, his hips rock forward, eliciting another cheer from the crowd.

Clearly, this isn't the first time Gray has done this.

_there's a place i know if you're looking for a show  
where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor  
and they turn me on when they take it off_

Gray tosses his shirt off the stage, then runs his hands down to his abs, tracing a path of glitter that runs up and across his collarbones. It's the same blue as the lace and the heels, bright and pretty against Gray's dark skin, and Natsu's almost convinced that this is hotter than Gray being completely naked.

Then Gray turns around and bends over, and Natsu's never wanted to be fucked so badly in his life.

When Sting nudges Natsu's shoulder it's like coming out of a dream. Natsu blinks, glancing very briefly at the amused expression on Sting's face before his gaze is dragged back to Gray's long legs and fantastic ass.

"Surprised?" Sting teases, and Natsu can't do anything but nod.

Natsu had been mesmerized by Gray's dancing before – the way he'd moved with Rogue, the steps they'd done in time with the music – but this is something else entirely. Gray is alone on stage, entire body flowing through a complex choreography that leaves both nothing and everything to the imagination. Sweat glistens across his chest and his cheeks are flushed, and he looks like he owns the world.

Natsu's pretty sure he's never been this turned on in his life, but then Gray steps forward and grabs onto the pole in the center of the stage. When he wraps his hands around it and rocks his hips forward, it's like everything else has dissolved around Natsu and all that's left is the beat of the song and the way Gray's moving.

The lights change color and Natsu barely sees Gray jump up, one foot pressed against the pole, other leg wrapped around it as he leans back, looking at the crowd upside-down as his body spins. He's got that tiny half-smile on his lips that he uses when he knows he's right about something, and his chest is trembling with the effort of holding himself up with nothing but his thighs.

_Shit, _Gray is ripped.

He's amazing. Natsu could probably come up with more words to describe Gray's dancing if all the blood in his body wasn't currently pressing his cock against the inside of his jeans. He's glad it's dark enough that nobody can see how hard he is, just from watching Gray slide himself up and down a pole in nothing but lace underwear and heels.

"Jesus Christ," Natsu whispers as Gray leans back against the pole, bringing his hands above him and then swinging his legs up in some sort of reverse cartwheel until he's upside down, holding himself up by his calves as he rocks his hips. His thighs and stomach are tight and trembling like they are when Natsu fucks him into the mattress.

The song ends far too quickly and Gray slips off the pole, taking a bow and then blowing a flirtatious kiss to the audience. Everyone around Natsu is roaring, cheers rippling through the mob as Gray turns away from them and saunters offstage, hips swaying like he knows he owns every heart in the crowd.

* * *

Natsu waits for Gray near the entrance to backstage, still in a daze, mind filled with images of Gray's ass in lace.

When Gray finally comes out, he's got his shirt back on, unbuttoned and showing off the glittery pattern on his chest. He's wearing shorts, too, but the knowledge that underneath them is nothing but tight blue lace makes Natsu feel like he can't breathe.

"You…" Natsu trails off, staring at Gray's face. The same blue glitter from his chest is dusted across his cheeks, under eyes rimmed with dark liner, and he's biting down on lips that are still red with lipstick.

_Surprised? _Gray's sign is hesitant, and Natsu realizes with a start that Gray is anxious, not-quite meeting Natsu's gaze.

Natsu reaches out and touches Gray's chin, and it's a bit strange because while they're usually the same height, the heels make Gray a good six inches taller. Gray looks hesitantly at Natsu.

_You're amazing, _Natsu signs, running his fingers through Gray's hair. _Wow. You… _He gestures vaguely between Gray and the stage, words lost in the hot flush on his cheeks.

_I work here, _Gray says, looking away from Natsu. _Stripping, I mean, it's… my job. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I didn't want you to think… _He bites his lip again. _I like dancing, and I chose this job, but people usually don't get it. They think I'm a— _He brushes his hand against his cheek in a sign Natsu doesn't recognize, and when Natsu frowns, Gray spells out the word 'prostitute.'

_People are idiots, _Natsu replies. He's still a bit stupid from his blood being definitely _not _in his brain, but he manages to shake his head. _No, that's… that was so hot, holy shit. _

_Really? _The confident, flirtatious stage persona is gone, and it's just Gray, now. Gray, who burns pancakes, who likes to be the little spoon, who pretends not to cry at sad movies, who touches Natsu like he's the only person in the world.

_Yeah, _Natsu says, drifting his fingers down Gray's chest until they're resting lightly on the waistband of his shorts. _I'm a tiny bit jealous that everyone else gets to see you like that, but… _He slides his hand further down. _I'm the only one who gets to touch you like this. _Natsu raises an eyebrow at Gray. _Right? _

Gray responds by shoving Natsu back against the wall and kissing him, dragging fingers through Natsu's hair and pulling on it, hard. Natsu curses, one hand still rubbing Gray through his shorts, the other coming around to grab Gray's ass.

"Fuck me," Natsu gasps, and he's not sure if Gray can hear him, but it's pretty clear he picks up on the sentiment.

"C'mere," Gray says, biting down on Natsu's lip and then pulling back. He grabs Natsu's hand and tugs him away from the wall, back out into the crowd of people. It's loud and teeming with people – there's another stripper up on stage now, a girl with long brown hair that's getting a lot of attention from the women in the audience.

Natsu follows Gray almost to the other side of the club – he's amazed by how fast Gray can move in those shoes. Lucy had dared Natsu to try on her heels at one point and he had nearly broken his ankle.

They finally make it to the area where a few booths and tables are packed with people, and Gray ducks around it until they're pressed up against the wall in a dark alcove. It's not completely private, but there's a pillar in front of them and they're at an angle where they're not immediately obvious to people in the crowd.

Gray grabs Natsu by the shoulders and pushes him up against the wall again, catching his mouth in a demanding kiss that leaves Natsu breathless. Natsu's hand goes back to the button of Gray's shorts, waiting for a nod before undoing them and pushing them down.

"Oh my god," Natsu moans, hands running over the lace that hugs Gray's ass. He pulls Gray tight against him, grinding their cocks together through the fabric, and Gray slides his fingers into Natsu's hair again and pulls.

Natsu slips his hand into Gray's underwear, running his thumb up the underside of Gray's cock as Gray's tongue piercing drags along his lower lip. Gray shivers, pressing up against Natsu's hand.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asks, and Natsu nods frantically. "Turn around."

Natsu obeys quickly, pressing his hands and forehead against the wall as Gray unbuttons his pants and tugs them down to his thighs. Gray usually likes to take his time with Natsu – the first time he'd topped, he'd spent the better part of an hour bringing Natsu to the edge and back with his tongue and fingers before fucking him. Now, Gray's movements are decisive.

Natsu feels Gray dig into his pocket and he almost laughs. Some of the parade floats had tossed out condoms and lube instead of candy, and when Gray's slick finger rubs up against his ass, Natsu sends them a silent _thank you. _

Gray bites down on Natsu's shoulder as he fucks him with his fingers, other hand coming around under Natsu's shirt to play with the piercings in his nipples. Natsu curses as Gray tugs on one of the rings – the slight pain feels incredible – then flicks his thumb over the other one.

"I'm ready," Natsu gasps, but Gray can't hear him, so Natsu reaches back and grabs Gray's hip, pulling him forward until his cock is grinding against Natsu's ass.

"You sure?" Gray asks, biting down on Natsu's earlobe. Natsu responds by gripping tighter and tipping his head back onto Gray's shoulder.

"Shut up and fuck me," he growls.

Gray slips his fingers out of Natsu, then turns him around so they're facing each other. Natsu leans forward and kisses at Gray's neck and throat, peeking over his shoulder as Gray rolls on a condom. The crowd is still surging, cheering for the girl on stage as she bares her breasts and rolls her hips.

Natsu's barely caught his breath when Gray pushes him back against the wall, then grabs him under his thighs and lifts him up. Natsu makes a noise that is absolutely _not _a surprised squeak, then relaxes and wraps his legs around Gray's waist.

"Good?" Gray asks, holding Natsu up with one arm while bringing the other down to guide his cock into Natsu's ass.

"Holy shit, yes," Natsu gasps, tipping his head back against the wall and moaning as Gray thrusts up into him.

Gray keeps one hand under Natsu's thigh and presses the other to the wall next to Natsu's head as he leans in to kiss him, biting down on his bottom lip and slipping his tongue into Natsu's mouth. Natsu grabs a handful of Gray's hair and pulls, eliciting the desired reaction of Gray groaning and thrusting his hips up again.

Gray kisses Natsu harder, tongue piercing tracing the shape of Natsu's mouth as he shifts, pulling Natsu closer. It feels so fucking good – Gray fits inside him perfectly, fills him the way nobody has before, touches him like he's the only person in the room, even though they're surrounded.

Natsu shivers as the realization hits him, and when Gray's lips move down to his neck, he looks over Gray's shoulder at the crowd. Everyone's focused on the dancer, but the people who are moving to and from the bar could definitely look over and see them – see Gray's ass, his hips moving as he fucks Natsu hard against the wall.

"Gray," Natsu moans, even though he knows Gray can't hear him right now, because all he can think about is Gray's name and the way his fingers are digging into Natsu's thigh. Gray's lips move across Natsu's collarbone, pushing aside the strap of his tank top to suck dark marks into his skin.

When Natsu looks down, heat surges through him, making his cheeks burn and chest shake. He can see Gray's cock thrusting in and out of him, and the dark lace of the underwear below that. Gray's shorts are shoved down just past his ass, and his calves are tight under that, pushed up by the heels.

Natsu's hand is still in Gray's hair and he tugs again until Gray looks up at him, eyes wide and tongue running along his lower lip. "Fuck, you're hot," Natsu growls, bringing his other hand down to slap Gray's ass.

"Shit," Gray hisses, "I'm close."

It's just like when they were on the rooftop – something about being surrounded by people who could catch them at any second brings him to the edge so much faster than normal. At home, Natsu can hold out, can take his time tracing the shape of Gray's body with his tongue and lips and fingers. But here…

He nudges Gray, then signs with one hand, _me too. Want you to come, then—_he gestures for Gray to get on his knees and Gray's eyes widen. _Is that okay? _

"Fuck, yes," Gray gasps.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Gray to come, pulling Natsu tight against him and biting down on his shoulder until the skin nearly breaks. Natsu can barely hear the deep moan that Gray chokes out as he drags his nails down Natsu's thigh. His hips buck against Natsu's legs as he holds himself there, cursing as he rides it out, shaking in Natsu's arms.

They stay like that for a second, both breathing heavily, until Gray nudges Natsu and slowly lowers him to the ground. Gray's chest is slick with sweat and Natsu runs his fingers down it, tracing the line of glitter.

Natsu takes another quick look around the club while Gray slips off the condom and ties it off, tossing it on the floor behind Natsu for now. Nobody's seen them yet – they're all still drunk and dancing. Natsu looks back at Gray and runs his finger down Gray's cheek to his chin, tipping his head up. _On your knees, _he signs, and Gray nips at his finger, then slowly sinks to the floor.

Natsu tips his head back against the wall and moans Gray's name as Gray's tongue circles the head of his cock. Gray runs his hands up and down Natsu's thighs, then quickly takes him all the way in until Natsu's cock is hitting the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Natsu groans, bringing both hands down to grip Gray's hair. Gray flicks his eyes up to stare at Natsu as his lips move up and down Natsu's cock. He looks so different than usual – eyes rimmed with dark liner, lips red, cheeks brushed with glitter. It makes him look otherworldly, and Natsu can't stop staring.

Natsu tugs on Gray's hair again and raises his eyebrows, and when Gray nods, Natsu snaps his hips forward, gasping at the way Gray takes him in. He slides out slowly and thrusts in again, then moves quicker, fucking Gray's mouth while Gray keeps staring at him with those dark, wanting eyes.

Natsu pulls Gray's hair as he comes, jerking forward into Gray's mouth and cursing as Gray swallows around him. It hits him hard and leaves him breathless, flooding his whole body with tingling sparks as he cries out Gray's name over and over.

When Natsu's hips finally still, Gray pulls off him slowly, then pushes himself to his feet, gently tucking Natsu back in and buttoning up his jeans. Natsu slumps forward against Gray, forehead pressed to his shoulder, arms coming to wrap around Gray's waist.

_I like these, _Natsu signs when he finally pulls back. He slips his hand under the waist of Gray's shorts and tugs at the lace of Gray's underwear. _You've been holding out on me. _

Gray looks shy again, suddenly, and he looks down at his feet. _I didn't want you to think… _He trails off, and Natsu has an idea why Gray didn't tell him.

_Someone else was an asshole about it? _Natsu guesses. _Ex? _Gray nods. _What's their name? I'll kick their ass. _

Gray snorts, leaning in and kissing Natsu's nose. _It's okay, _he says. _I don't tell many people. Only Rogue and Sting really know, everyone else just thinks I'm a dancer. _

Natsu runs his fingers through Gray's now-incredibly-messy hair, trying to tame it. _I like you, _he says after a second. _A lot. _It's his turn to have pink cheeks.

Gray pulls Natsu in for another kiss, gentle this time, then murmurs in his ear, "I like you a lot, too."

Natsu's about to say something else when a yawn catches him by surprise. Gray laughs, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. It's nearly three in the morning.

_My place or yours? _Gray asks.

_Yours, _Natsu says. _Sting and Rogue are going back to my place and Sting is loud as hell when he's wasted. _

Gray laughs, flipping open the app to call a cab, and Natsu pulls out his own phone, sending Sting a quick text to let him know that they're leaving.

Gray stretches, looking down at his shoes and making a face. _I can't wait to get these off, _he says as he grabs Natsu's hand and pulls him toward the door. _They hurt like a bitch. _

They step out the front door of the club and into the night air, and Natsu takes a deep breath as the breeze starts to cool the sweat clinging to the back of his neck. He yawns again, thinking of his bed and how good it's going to feel to curl up in it. And do other things in it, tomorrow morning.

_You're only allowed to take the shoes off on one condition, _Natsu says to Gray as they lean against the wall outside.

_Oh? _Gray slips his hand into Natsu's and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

_Mhmm. _Natsu grins at him. _You have to promise to put them back on tomorrow. _


End file.
